User blog:Yyaku/Ronaldo's Verse Interview
Preview of Common Grounded: "Listen, Ronaldo, we appreciate everything you've done for us, but we really need to get off of this planet." Violet Jasper said calmingly as she put her hand on Ronaldo's shoulder. "I.. I don't understand..." Ronaldo said. Tne Ronaldo gems are coming back after a long hiatus, and they are not wasting anytime getting into the deep issues. The upcoming frybomb event kicking off July 10th, 2016 will be a 4 part episode series special that will show the events of "Common Grounded" an upcoming episode, along with "Journey to Jasper", "Voyage Clarvoyance", and the Frybomb's haulting conclusion "We Could've Ruled". Thank you to Yyaku for the exclusive preview of "Common Grounded" featured at the top of the page. Yyaku told us, "The upcoming episodes will focus a lot on Ronaldo's story." Yyaku told us, We talked to Yyaku about all of the upcoming events, and the meaning of his show, check out the full interview below. JinxEntertainment: Well, how does Ronaldo fit in with the Gems, he seems to be in the leader role, to myself? Yyaku: It's unfound territory with the gems. Gems and humans are a very new relationship, and since Ronaldo and the gems relationship is based off of a mission, it's hard to truly tell if they have a relationship. As the story goes on, you will find it's a very complex rocky road of emotions and traits that piece them together. JinxEntertainment: Ah. That's exciting! I can't wait to see where it goes. But, what about the Gems, how are they taking earth? Yyaku: '''The gems are still adapting, as you will see in an upcoming episode, the Ronaldo gems might be receiving some fractures and mixed emotions about Earth, which could detrement the teams bond. '''JinxEntertainment: Poor gems. It can't be easy for them. What about their relationships with eachother? There's always room for romance to sprout. Yyaku: '''Well, there already is a relationship in the team, Smoky Pearl and Amethyst, however there is always more potential for relationships to arise, you'll just have to wait and see! '''JinxEntertainment: '''How cute! Canonically, I ship peridot and amethyst. Anyways, how are the crystal gems taking to this? '''Yyaku: '''You will have to wait and see! '''JinxEntertainment: Ah. I can't wait. Does Ronaldo like his team? Yyaku: Very much, he admires them all so much! He definitely wishes they reciprocated some feelings he has for them, which will definitely be shown later on. JinxEntertainment: That's so nice. Well, my last question for today is, how has everyone been coping with Ronaldo finding these gems, and how has it been to write him on these adventures? Yyaku: Everyone has been coping okay with the new visitors, as for writing Ronaldo. He has been a huge fun to write for, and there is so much more to come if we get renewed for Season 2! We can't do it without you, our studio needs comments as funds to keep us in buisness, so make sure you comment on our episodes and character pages your support to keep the content flowing! Thanks for having me! Be sure to check out Ronaldo's Verse! Category:Blog posts